The Day in the Life of the Beilschmidts
by UnratedCrimsonBlood
Summary: One Beilschmidt is bad enough, what occurs when all three of the siblings are together? Chaos, Ludwig trying to mantain his siblings and the elder's loud-mouth getting them into trouble! Chapter 1: The New Sibling. Why get mad, get glad? On Hiatus!


Say What?

Warnings: Young!Gilbert and Young!Ludwig, OOC, OC, a hissy-fit from the ever-so awesome Gilbo and…Germania's uncaring behavior?

Chapter 1: New Sibling

Based on a true story with a cousin of mine, except in Spanish!

Gilbert pouted rather childishly for his age, sliding down on the plastic chair in the waiting room of the hospital they have been waiting in for the past 5 hours- without any sort of entertainment or any money to buy miscellaneous things to pass the time.

At the tender age 12, he was about be an older sibling. Again.

Blue eyes glanced up at the older, more rambunctious albino sibling aside of him, sitting antsy in the plastic chair confining him from doing stupid things. "Brüderlein?" Ludwig spoke softly, his voice cracking as he tried to utter a word to the older, much tumultuous teen.

Gilbert looked down and a smile cracked from his lips, placing a larger hand on his 5-year-old brother's bowl-cut hair and splayed his pale fingers out, playfully ruffling his clean, cut golden hair. "Everything will be fine, Ludwig. Mutter and Vater will be fine!" He exclaimed, grinning wildly as he disheveled his bowl-cut hair, swaying his hair to an unkempt manner. Just then, a longhaired man stepped out from the hospital room his son's wife resided, deciding to come out and tell the boys the good news. He looked around for his antsy grandsons and to the best he could, he smiled charmingly at his perked-up and rambunctious grandsons waiting patiently.

"Jungen, sind Sie bereit, Ihre neuen Geschwister zu sehen?" The older man asked, approaching his two antsy, but reticent grandchildren who immediately flew up from the plastic chairs.

Gilbert nodded drastically, punching his fist into the air. "Natürlich gramps!"

The said blonde grandfather scowled, smacking the back of the recalcitrant German's head. "Haben Sie etwas Respekt für die Älteren, Junge!" He scorned indubitably, his eyes darkening at the sight of disrespecting children circling weary, overwhelmed parents.

Gilbert grinned, his sharpened pearl white teeth revealed. "I'm. So. Going. To. Teach. Him. Things!" He said in English, cocking his head towards his brother, who nodded in agreement.

And without warning, he went sprinting into the vacant hallway nimbly and appeared upon the dreadful stairs, quickly climbing the stairs and grinned mischievously as he saw his grandfather and brother still waltzing pass nurses and doctors while he made his way to the hospital room his mother resided in. He could feel the bundle of energy flourish into warm emotions as he entered room 347. He grinned from ear-to-ear, swinging the white door open and opened his arms widely, his eyes locked on his Mutterand the _pink _bundle cradled in her elongated arms supporting the weight of the newborn child. His smile immediately died down, dropping his arms.

His _Vati _was perfectly fine, smiling and whispering congratulations to his wife for the wondrous delivery that occurred. His _Mutter _wearily glanced at her _Gatte, _kissing him gently for the continuous support he gave her and coaching her through the trifling pain.

Only problem with this scenery- his "brother" he was promised since he found out of future-sibling was no "brother" like he wished for. No, he was given a squalling, attention-hogging pampered brat for a sister.

Gilbert groaned in dissent, face-palming. Great; this was going to be hell!

Ms. Beilschmidt graced a motherly smile, getting a glimpse of her eldest child through the corner of her gleaming cerulean eyes. "Gilbert, Liebling. Ich möchte, dass Ihr Baby Schwester Anissa Beilschmidt erfüllen. Jetzt, jetzt, nicht schüchtern sein, das Schlimmste was sie tun kann ist weinen." She smiled flaggingly, placing a slim finger into her child's tiny grasp. Her smile grew wider, seeing her little angel take grasp of her finger. "Isn't she sweet, Gilbert?"

Gilbert's albino face scrunched up, contorting a disgusted, vile expression. He quickly stuck his tongue out, shaking his in disdain. "Nein!" He protested, pursing his lips and crossed his arms to his chest in a childish manner. "Sie waren wohl zu einem anderen Bruder, nicht irgendein dummes Mädchen, dass sein Konsum all Ihre Aufmerksamkeit haben!" He exclaimed indignantly towards his Germanic parents. His cheeks flushed in anger, clenching his fist tightly into a ball. "How will Vati- laufen die Unternehmen, wenn er mit Mama werden muss, wobei die Pflege von schmutzig, unhygienisch, winzige, hässlich und abstoßend Ratte! Wie wird er sich hoch in den Geschäfts-und geben uns ein gutes Leben zu leben?" Gilbert stomped childishly, pouting his lips. "Dies war nicht annehmen zu Mutter und Vater geschehen! Fix. Das. JETZT!" Gilbert snapped, going through another **episode **of his.

Ludwig frowned, tugging on his grandfather, Berwald's long-sleeve. "Großvater, was ist Gilbo Wandern um diese Zeit?"

Berwald sighed, face-palming once more. Gilbert was too much to handle. "Ich weiß gar nicht wissen wollen."

His mother frowned, looking at her husband worriedly. His father sighed, placing a lofty hand on his son's petite shoulders and looked him directly into his incarnadine eyes. He started, his mouth open, waiting to speak but not a word came out. "You know that little girl is your sister and before you…criticize…her, best believe you will think about your mutter before zi comments come outta your mouth. Do you get me, mein Söhne?" Gilbert nodded reluctantly, hanging his head in shame. "Remember, you're here to p-protect your little sister from any dangers and by letting her down, you prove that you Mangel Verantwortung und kann nicht vertraut werden." He frowned, seeing him fiddle his thumbs in unison. "Now you best think of your actions and act your age!"

Gilbert sighed, hanging his head in bash, nodding in reluctance. "Sorry…"

His father then smiled weakly, looking at his father, who face-palmed again. "Was lange Jahre das wird für dich, mein Söhne sein. Best of Wünsche. Just, rufen Sie mich nicht zu babysitten. Verstanden?"

The newly father groaned, face-palming. This was _definitely _going to be the longest years of parenting he has had to face, yet.

Author's Note: Yay, I'm alive and back! This is the very first chapter to Say What? And I want your feedback! Do you think I should continue or not?

I was inspired by Hokuto Uchiha's fanfic, **Typical Beilschmidt Family Moments** and I wanted to thank her for helping my damned [dead] brain cells click with this idea! I couldn't have done it without reading your story, which is too funny! People, give her story a try- you'll laugh at how cute/funny it is!

Translations: 

*Boys, are you ready to see your new sibling?

* Of course, gramps.

*Have some respect for your elder, boy.

*Vati- Papa

* Mutter- Mother

* Gatte- Husband

*Gilbert, darling. I want you to meet your baby sister, Anissa Beilschmidt. Now, now, don't be shy, the worst she can do is cry.

* NO!

*You were suppose to have another brother, not some stupid girl that will be consuming all your attention!

* run the company when he has to be with mom, taking caring of that filthy, unsanitary, tiny, ugly and repulsive rat! How will he become high in the business and give us a good living life?

* This was NOT suppose to happen, Mother and Father! Fix. This. NOW

*Grandfather, what is Gilbert rambling about this time?

* I don't even want to know.

*My son

*Lack responsibility and cannot be trusted.

* What a long year this is going to be for you, my son. Best of wishes. Just, don't call me to baby-sit. Got that?

**Sue me, I used Google translator for this!**


End file.
